onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Episode 1 - I'm Luffy! The Man Who's Gonna Be King Of The Pirates!
Note The following is info removed from page, being stored here temporay while pages linked to housing the info is done. I apologise for the placement of this here, I didn't know what else to do with it while I did this... One-Winged Hawk 18:16, 16 March 2007 (UTC) Edits Clip Edits *A few seconds of a sailor spotting something is cut out. *Coby noticing the huge barrel is taken out. This happens right before Nami infiltrates Alvida's ship. *Nami kicking one of Alvida's henchmen in the testicles was shortened to look like she just kicked him. *The scene where Coby is warning the henchmen that they'll get killed if Alvida finds out they wanted to drink some wine is cut out. *Some clips were switched as Luffy popped out of the barrel, and one second of one after he "punched" the pirate is cut out. *Luffy getting out of the barrel and the two pirates yelling at Luffy were cut out. *The clip showing Coby surprised to hear about Luffy's boat being sucked into a whirlpool is taken out. *The two pirates getting hit by Alvida's iron club is cut out. *There's a short clip added of Luffy and Coby zoomed out for about 3 seconds. *Luffy hitting Coby in the head because of his bout of hysteria is cut out. In the dub, Luffy says that he wasn't going to hit him. *Originally, Coby hysterically shook his head back and forth, saying anything Luffy wanted to do was simply impossible. Then he's punched in the head. In the dub, he shakes his head. But in the last 3 or so seconds, the frames are managed so that it looks like Coby is looking at Luffy while he was still saying "impossible" before he ducks. *The clips of Coby cowering before Alvida and Alvida emerging from the smoke are switched. *The silence between everyone after hearing what Luffy said is taken out. *Luffy punching one of Alvida's pirates is cut out. *Coby tells Luffy to run before Alvida really hurts him, but then he remembers what Luffy said earlier about deciding to become the next Pirate King, even if he dies fighting for it. The actual flashback of Luffy holding his hat is taken out, and Luffy's voice is just a voice in Coby's head. *The shot by shot scene of Luffy's Gomu Gomu no Pistol connecting with Alvida's cheek is cut out. Dialogue Edits *Nami didn't originally have dialogue while Alvida's ship was attacking. *The henchmen say that the barrel is filled with water instead of wine. *Luffy originally didn't have dialogue that early into the scene where Luffy pops out of the barrel. *Luffy doesn't tell Coby that his boat got sucked into a whirlpool. *When Nami gathers up all the treasure she can get, she originally didn't have dialogue. Just the pirates above her did. *In the dub, Coby says that his dream was to be brave, which makes people think that he won't ever mention joining the Navy (Marines in the original), but he mentions joining the Navy later on. *Coby didn't ask why Luffy was drifting in a barrel in the original. Coby then asked if Luffy had a crew, but he said he had none. This is left out in the dub. *Coby explains to Luffy that the Pirate King is someone who has wealth, fame, and power, and that if Luffy wanted to be the Pirate King he must be looking for One Piece. In the dub, Luffy himself said that he's simply looking for One Piece. *An important line is taken out in the dub. Luffy says that he decided he wants to be the Pirate King, and he doesn't care if he dies fighting for it. *Coby originally didn't say that Luffy ate the Devil Fruit. *Luffy doesn't mention that he wanted 10 people in his crew in the dub. *Luffy saying that Zoro is a good guy is taken out. Digital Edits *The dub makes it so that Luffy's mouth is closed when he pops out of the barrel. *The top part of the cross Zoro is tied to is erased as to avoid references to crucifixation. Audio Edits *Right before the blades of the pirates are mysteriously cut, instead of the snapping sound of blades, it is a "bouncy" sound. *Luffy hits Coby again at the very end. The sound of it is taken out. Name Changes *Gomu-Gomu no Pistol is changed to Gum-Gum Blast. Redirects Here * Episode 1 * * * * * Category:Deleted Article Talk Pages